Daybreak
by YRK4113
Summary: Berapa lama lagi kau akan menyimpan perasaanmu dan bersembunyi? -2hyun


Tittle: Daybreak

Cast: Minhyun Jonghyun

Romance

Rate T

BL, tulisan gk sesuai eyd, Gaje, typo dimana-mana

Happy Reading

\--

Minhyun pov

Suara alaram membangunkanku dari tidur singkatku. Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan berat. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun untuk hari ini saja

Pagi ini rasanya cepat sekali datang. Atau aku saja yang memang hanya tidur selama empat jam? Ah biarlah aku harus segera memulai hari ini

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat kerja pagi hariku. Pergi tanpa sarapan sudah biasaku lakukan. Mungkin nanti aku bisa sarapan sambil di jalan

Dengan sepeda aku memulai pekerjaanku sebagai pengantar susu dan koran. Inilah rutinitasku sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Setiap hari. Itulah kenapa aku sudah bangun sejak pagi buta ini

Namun ada alasan lain sejak beberapa bulan ini. Alasan yang membuatku bersemangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Itu semua karena dia. Dia yang tinggal di rumah besar ini. Yang selalu menungguku datang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami

"Pagi Minhyunie" sapanya sesaat aku sampai di depannya

"Pagi Jjuya" balasku sambil tersenyum. Namanya Jjuya. Nama itu adalah pemberian dariku. Aku tidak tau nama aslinya karena dia tak pernah ingin memberitauku. Dia sangat tampan sekaligus manis. Dengan rambut berponi yang menutupi keningnya, serta senyumannya yang lembut membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Oh jangan lupa suaranya. Suaranya sangat sexy. Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Dia tak pernah menjauhiku. Tidak pernah pula membullyku. Dia sangat baik. Tidak seperti temanku yang lain

"Susu dan koran seperti biasanya hm?" Katanya dengan lembut. Ah aku tergila-gila dengan suaranya

Kami mengobrol selama lima belas menit. Karena ini adalah rumah terakhirku yang harus aku datangi aku bisa bebas mengobrol dengannya.

Alaramku berbunyi menandakan aku harus segera pulang. Dengan terpaksa aku berpamitan dengannya. Kembali memulai hariku tanpa senyumannya. Kembali ke duniaku yang jahat

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh anak sial! Kau masih hidup saja ahahaha"

"Apa yang kau lihat anak sial?!"

"Yak kalau jalan tuh pakai mata! Dasar anak sial"

Dan berbagai macam makian lainnya yang sudah biasa aku dengar. Sudah selama dua tahun ini aku selalu di maki, di tindas, dan di bully.

Semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal sebutan 'anak sial' sudah tertempel padaku. Alasannya karena orangtuaku melindungiku dari perampok yang datang ke rumah kami. Mereka meninggal dengan luka tusuk dan sayatan di tubuh mereka. Dan karena aku termasuk orang yang ceroboh dan suka melakukan kesalahan mereka semua menyalahkanku. Karena akulah kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Padahal kedua orangtuaku hanya melindungiku. Bukankah begitu eomma appa? Kalian hanya melindungiku saja kan? Aku bukan anak sial yang seharusnya tidak terlahir di dunia ini kan, eomma appa?

Aku memasuki kelasku. Pandangan benci dari teman sekelasku sudah biasa aku dapatkan. Aku duduk sendiri. Di pojok paling belakang samping jendela. Tak ada yang mau sebangku denganku. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Seorangpun.

"Kyaaaa Jonghyuniee"

Tepat setelah aku mendudukan diriku aku mendengar suara semua perempuan di sekolahku memanggil sang pangeran sekolah. Ya pangeran. Begitu kata mereka. Seorang lelaki tampan yang suka membuat onar. Dia sangat kaya. Dan kekayaannya itu membuatnya suka menindas orang-orang miskin di sekolahku. Aku sangat membencinya. Tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah menindasku. Padahal semua orang selalu menindasku. Bahkan yang terkena tindas pun juga ikut menindasku. Dan aku tak pernah tau alasannya

Ku lihat ke arah pintu kelasku. Melihat sang pangeran memasuki kelas dengan wajah dinginnya yang katanya sangat tampan. Aku akui dia memang tampan. Dengan belahan poni yang memperlihatkan keningnya itu membuat semua orang tergila-gila dengannya. Tapi tidak denganku. Sudah aku katakan aku membencinya. Membenci semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini. Dan sialnya aku sekelas dengan dia. Sekelas dengan semua orang-orang memuakan ini.

'Huft sabar Minhyun kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk keluar dari sekolah ini' batinku yang tiap hari aku ucapkan semenjak naik kekelas 3 SMA.

Dia duduk di bangu pojok dekat pintu. Ada jarak dua baris bangku dari aku ke dia. Dan kedua baris itu tidak ada satupun murid yang duduk di sana. Aku cukup kesal dengan hal ini. Terutama di saat aku merasa ada sebuah tatapan tajam yang selalu aku rasakan di saat pelajaran di mulai. Seperti saat ini. Di saat Baek seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan tentang materi yang kami pelajari aku merasakan tatapan itu. Aku melihat kearahnya. Balas menatapnya yang juga menatapku. Mata hitamnya itu terkadang menghipnotisku hingga aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Dan saat aku tersadar buru-buru aku kembali memfokuskan mataku pada Baek seonsaengnim.

Dan biasanya jika aku sudah membalas tatapannya dia tidak akan menatapku lagi hingga pelajaran selesai. Terus seperti itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semenjak kami berdua sekelas.

Tak terasa waktu istirahat tiba. Sebagian murid di kelasku biasanya langsung pergi ke kantin. Sebagiannya lagi-perempuan di kelasku-mengerubungi sang pangeran sekolah. Mencoba mengajak untuk makan siang bersama yang selalu di tolaknya. Dia duduk bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Dan jika mereka bertiga sudah lelah dengan para wanita itu biasanya Minki akan berteriak...

"YAK JONGHYUN SUDAH MENGATAKAN KALAU DIA TIDAK MAU MAKAN BERSAMA KALIAN! JADI CEPAT PERGI DARI HADAPAN KAMI SEBELUM AKU MENGHANCURKAN WAJAH KALIAN"

Aku menutup telingaku saat Minki berteriak dengan nyaring. Sudah tau dia akan beteriak seperti itu karena setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Para wanita itu mencoba mendekati sang pangeran. Sang pangeran tidak mau. Dan Minki akan berteriak untuk mengusir mereka. Terkada aku ingin tertawa melihat mereka. Tapi aku menahannya. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur mereka tidak pernah menindasku. Jangan sampai karena tawaku aku menjadi korban tindasan mereka.

Aku membuka kotak makan siangku. Tidak sarapan hari ini membuat cacing di perutku protes. Aku makan dengan diam. Menikmati waktu tenangku sebelum teman sekelas ku-atau mungkin dari kelas lain-datang dan mulai menindasku kembali. Mempersiapkan diri sebelum perang. Yah perang yang sudah akan tau siapa pemenangnya. Syukur kalau mereka datang hanya dengan memaki atau mengataiku. Jika mereka datang untuk membullyku di saat aku sedang kelaparan? Sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan diriku akan terkapar pingsan setelahnya. Aku tidak akan kuat menglawan mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

"Hey kapan kau akan mengatakan cintamu padanya?"

samar-samar aku mendengar obrolan mereka. Mencoba tidak peduli aku meneruskan makanku dengan terburu-buru

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang 'Jjuya' dimatanya?"

 _Uhuk_

Aku terbatuk mendengarnya. Apa yang mereka katakan? Jjuya?

Aku melihat ke arah mereka. Dan mereka melihat kearahku. Tatapan mereka yang menajam seakan mengatakan _Kenapa-lihat-lihat?_ membuatku menundukan kepalaku dan segera menyelesaikan makanku.

'Gawat jangan sampai mereka membullyku' batinku

 _Plak_

Aku mendengar suara sesuatu memukuli kepala. Kulirik kearah mereka dan melihat Dongho yang memegang kepalanya sambil meringis sakit dan Jonghyun yang menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya dia sedang marah. Ah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak akan memperhatikan mereka lagi hari ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini sangat membahagiakan. Teman-teman sekelasku tidak ada yang membullyku. Itu adalah rekor baru yang aku terima. Biasanya setidaknya ada satu kelompok yang akan membully ku, tapi kali ini tidak ada satupun. Aku cukup bahagia bisa pulang tanpa harus menahan malu dengan semua kotoran atau bau yang menempel di tubuhku.

Aku memasuki rumah kecilku. Rumah ini aku sewa dari hasil kerja kerasku menjual sisa-sisa barang di rumah lamaku yang berhasil aku bawa. Aku di usir oleh keluarga besarku. Karena sekali lagi mereka menganggapku adalah anak pembawa sial.

Aku pulang hanya untuk mengganti bajuku dan kembali pergi ke tempat kerjaku yang sangat dekat dengan rumahku. Aku bekerja di sebuah kafe. Kafe yang nyaman. Aku suka bekerja di sana. Pegawainya sangat baik padaku.

Aku memulai lagi hariku pada sore ini. Selain pada pagi buta yang membuatku bersemangat. Aku juga suka saat waktu menandakan sore hari telah tiba. Berkerja di kafe, bertemu dengan orang baru dengan senyumku yang mengembang. Bagiku neraka dunia hanyalah di sekolah. Jika waktu pulang sekolah atau libur telah tiba maka surga dunialah yang datang padaku.

Saat aku sedang membereskan sebuah meja yang telah di pakai tamu sebelumnya suara bel di pintu tanda tamu datang mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku melihat ke arah pintu. Tersenyum dengan lebar dan menyapa tamu yang baru datang itu. Namun senyumku segera luntur saat melihat tamu itu. Mereka adalah Teman sekelasku. Tepatnya sang pangeran dan ketiga temannya beserta dua wanita penggila sang pangeran-Nayoung dan Minkyung.

Wajahku memucat saat sajangnim menyuruhku untuk melayani mereka. Aku ingin menolaknya tapi saat melihat kesekelilingku dan semua teman seperjuanganku sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, terpaksa aku mengiyakannya. Dengan membawa buku menu, sebuah kertas dan pulpen aku mendekati mereka. Melihat Jonghyun duduk di tengah-tengan Minkyung dan Nayoung dan ketiga temannya yang lain duduk di depan mereka. Dengan senyum canggung aku menyapa

"Selamat datang di Wink cafe. Silahkan melihat daftar menu kami" Kataku sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada mereka

Mereka melihatku. Bisa aku rasakan mereka terkejut melihatku berada di sini-kecuali Jonghyun.

"Wah tidak aku sangka aku bertemu anak sial ini di sini" ucap Nayoung

"Iya benar aku juga tidak menyangkanya" ucap Minkyung

"Ah aku jadi malas makan di sini. Ada anak sial membuatku jadi tidak berselera. Jonghyunie ayo kita pindah saja kita makan di tempat lain aja" lanjut Nayoung

"Aku ingin makan disini, lagi pula dari awal aku tidak mengajak kalian. Jadi jika kalian ingin makan di tempat lain sebaiknya kalian pergi saja berdua" Kata Jonghyun dingin. Dia mulai membuka buku menunya dan di ikuti ketiga temannya

Nayoung dan Minkyung menatap Jonghyun tidak percaya. Mereka ikut membuka buku menu. Mungkin terpaksa mereka lakukan karena tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun.

"Eh anak sial.."

"Dia punya nama Minkyung panggil dia dengan namanya" ucap Jonghyun dingin. Memutuskan perkataan Minkyung. Sekali kali kedua wanita itu menatap Jonghyun tidak percaya

"Tapi dia kan anak pembawa sial" kata Minkyung

"Anak pembawa sialpun tetap punya nama. Dan alangkah baiknya kau memanggil namanya saat sedang tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah" kata Aron

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Ingin aku segera pergi dari hadapan mereka dan menyerahkan tugas ini pada temanku yang lain. Tapi peraturan di cafe ini 'jika sudah melayani tamu harus melayaninya hingga tamu puas' yang berarti jika aku sudah melayani mereka dari menerima pesanan mereka, maka aku harus melayani mereka hingga mereka meninggalkan cafe ini dengan senyum kepuasan.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan itu. Tatapan kebencian dari kedua wanita itu. Matilah aku besok di sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

muehehehehe ceritanya mau nunggu chap 2nya kelar dulu baru di up. tp karena kak scarv yg nyuruh publis aja aku publis deh

yak sesuai yg aku bilang di grup jadi juga aku buat ff berdasarkan lirik lagu daybreak wkwkwk

blom terlalu kelihatan sih ceritanya gmn wkwk tp lanjut aja deh. moga" aku gk ngephpin kalian kkk

btw ff ini kolaborasiku dengan kak scarv yaaayy *nari gaje*

eh tp gk kolaborasi juga deh. aku cuman nanya baiknya kek gmn, sama minta nambahin ide. jadi semua tulisan di sini murni hasil otakku sendiri wkwk

riview yaa baiknya di lanjut atau engga aku bakal update sesuai dengan respon kalian ehehe

salam damai 4113~


End file.
